


turn the lights on

by jeanheir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child-Fic, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanheir/pseuds/jeanheir
Summary: Johnny groans, heaving his bedsheets off of his sweaty body and giving his chest room to breathe. It’s not much better, barely in fact, but it’s a start. A bead of sweat rolls down his back and he rubs his eyes. He’s already grown adjusted to the darkness in the time that he’s been lying aimlessly in bed, too tired to get up but not enough that he can easily fall back asleep. Kun’s soft snores fill the room, the other man sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. It’s almost cruel, how unbothered he seems.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87
Collections: Johnkun Fic Fest Round 1 (2020)





	turn the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> #0006 for JKFF
> 
> to the prompter and everyone else: i hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> big BIG thanks to the mods who granted me so many extensions ^_^ i don’t deserve your kindness ^^;
> 
> credit to johnkun’s daughter’s name goes to mik!
> 
> title taken from ‘sweet dreams’ by beyoncé

The house is warm, much too warm in Johnny’s opinion, especially for a late night in the middle of early autumn, but there’s nothing he can do when he’s been overruled by two stubborn figures who don’t have any appreciation for air-conditioning. Maybe he should blame Kun, who always ends up choosing their daughter’s side regardless of what he really thinks. His husband is fairly temperamental ordinarily, but when it comes to Juno it’s a whole different story.

Johnny groans, heaving his bedsheets off of his sweaty body and giving his chest room to breathe. It’s not much better, barely in fact, but it’s a start. A bead of sweat rolls down his back and he rubs his eyes. He’s already grown adjusted to the darkness in the time that he’s been lying aimlessly in bed, too tired to get up but not enough that he can easily fall back asleep. Kun’s soft snores fill the room, the other man sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. It’s almost cruel, how unbothered he seems. Of course Johnny wasn’t one to wish suffering upon the other man, but why was he was left uncomfortable with the humid weather while everyone else was happily asleep? 

Kun stirs for half a second and Johnny holds his breath in anticipation, watching as he pulls the covers above his head and shuffles back into a different sleeping position, peaceful face sighing contently.

Insane. It’s the only word that comes to Johnny’s mind as he cranes his neck to look at Kun properly, raising a hand to card his fingers through the other man’s brown hair. He’d cut it recently, during one of his rare off days. Juno had chosen the style (much to the hairdresser’s disbelief) and it had ended up looking amazing. She’d also been adamant about his own hair but had been softly shut down when Johnny told her about how he was thinking of growing it out. Although it had been a white lie at the time, he had to admit that he was pretty intrigued to find out what the end result would look like. He doubted that Juno would let him forget about it anyway – she could be surprisingly stubborn when need be. 

A gentle smile forms itself across Johnny’s lips as he traces the dips and curves of Kun’s face, thoughts full of good and not so good memories of his husband and daughter. Despite how difficult it had been at first, with judgemental family members and unforgiving landlords, they’d made it to a place where they could call home without any worry. 

Johnny remembers Kun talking about how it felt as though fairies were dancing on his face whenever he did this and he has to pull away to subdue a snort of amusement and an even fonder laugh. In any case, he’s relieved that Kun hasn’t awoken. He spends the weekdays gruelling away at one of his friend’s restaurants (Kim Doyoung, a classmate from college who he’d only ever met once or twice), while Johnny watches over Juno and the local nursery during the day. They’re both difficult jobs, dealing with picky customers and toddlers, but they make it work.

From the corner of his eye, Johnny sees something shift in the hallway, a small figure engulfed in darkness. He’s not particularly afraid of the dark, though it does surprise him a little bit at first. A few seconds pass by until Juno peeks out from the shadows with a pout on her small face, her entire form shaking as she uses her small hands to guide herself along the wall. He immediately realises that something is wrong and switches the lamp on the bedside table on, momentarily wincing at the light that shines out of it. A concerned frown and a few whispered coaxes later, Juno is stumbling into his open arms with her hands gripping tight onto his skin. 

She carries her blue teddy-bear with her, a gift she’d gotten from a relative on Kun’s side for her 3rd birthday. Its black, beady eyes stare up at him emotionlessly and he involuntarily shivers. At his age it’s ridiculous to be paranoid about kids’ toys, but that doesn’t stop Johnny from easily convincing her to leave the bear on the nightstand, with Mr Tickle’s round head facing the bedroom’s cream walls. Juno lets him relocate the bear without much fuss, his little girl too occupied with cocooning herself into his embrace without time to worry about her stuffed animal.

Johnny 1: Mr Tickle’s 0

If it makes him feel better, what’s the problem? He shifts his attention back to Juno and runs a hand through her soft hair in the way that he knows (from experience) calms her greatly.

“Papa,” She suddenly says, fear prominent in her brown eyes as she looks up at him for support. 

“Shh,” He replies softly, bringing a finger up to his lips. “Daddy’s still sleeping. What’s wrong sweetheart? Did you have a bad dream?” 

“Mmhm,” She yawns, clutching onto him tightly. He smiles at this, lying against the headboard with a contagious yawn. “It was really scary. Me and Jinhee were making sandcastles at the beach, and then a big monster came and washed it away. It didn’t stop until everything was ruined, and then it took you and Daddy.” Juno begins to sniffle and Johnny pulls her deeper into his embrace, rubbing her head soothingly. 

“I’m really sorry about that baby. Next time it appears I’ll definitely make it pay, alright?”

A quiet laugh interrupts Johnny’s promises. Kun stares up at the two with a subtle grin. He wasn’t even sure when he’d woken up, let alone joined their conversation. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kun blindly swats him. “I’ve got a day off work tomorrow, I’m allowed to be up this late.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Juno makes grabby hands for Kun and Johnny reluctantly hands her over to his now-sitting husband who rubs his eyes before taking her in his grasp. “I’m gonna turn the lamp on,” He mutters, the sliver of jealousy he feels disappearing at the sight of the two people he loves the most cuddling peacefully. 

Even though they’d adopted Juno, he can’t help but think that she’s inherited some of their features, whether it be personality or looks wise. She’s got the creative streak that both him and Kun treasure dearly, Johnny’s acceptance and playful nature, as well as Kun’s eye for goodness and freewill. He sincerely hopes that one day she’ll understand how much the two of them value her in all its entirety. 

“What are you doing over there?” Kun calls, grinning. “I was just about to tell Juno about the new sous-chef Taeil recruited but I remembered that someone’s missing from the cuddle pile.”

“Yeah Papa! I wanna hear about the new sues chef!” Juno joins in, eyes shining much too bright for, how late was it again? 

“Okay, okay, I hear you. Don’t start without me please.”Johnny begs, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Juno giggles at this, patting the space beside her impatiently. “Hurry hurry!” 

When he shuffles onto the bed, hands carding through Juno’s silky hair, Kun shoots him an endearing smile and begins his story. 

Their daughter’s expression doesn’t hold an ounce of fear for the rest of the night, bright brown eyes widening at the comical madness that goes down at the restaurant. Her innocence warms Johnny’s heart in the best way and he instantly decides that he’d trade her warm-like happiness for a thousand summer days.

Johnny reluctantly frees himself from Juno when the warmth of their shared body heat becomes too much too fast. She whines a little as he moves off the bed and towards the window, complaints quickly disappearing from her pouty lips as Kun moves on to another (thankfully funny) kitchen nightmare. Johnny opens the latch up, letting a bit of breeze into the room, as he grins back at her for a short second before turning back towards the window. It’s not much, but it’ll keep him sane for the next half an hour. “A fan would be great right about now.” He sighs to himself. 

Looking back at the pair behind him, he debates between joining their cuddle pile or fetching himself a glass of water and ultimately settles on the latter. They weren’t going anywhere of course, but that couldn’t be said for his sudden motivation to get up. There was a high chance that he’d spend the rest of the next morning cocooned into their large duvet, deaf to the world and Juno (to her annoyance) at his laziness. 

Johnny leaves the room as Juno’s delighted giggles fill the house, his bare feet padding almost silently against the wooden floorboards as he makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He knows the entire layout by heart, courtesy of his many midnight snack trips and of Juno’s fascination with baking. 

The fridge is decorated from top to bottom with finger paintings, customised magnets and to-do lists, as well as other little tidbits that made Johnny smile whenever he walked past. The one that catches his eye tonight is a crayon drawing Juno made when she was three, happy colours and hard lines creating a picture of her favourite people in the world: a bashful looking chef, a nursery teacher and … Johnny frowns at the baby blue bear towering above the other two. And Mr Tickles.

**Author's Note:**

> i still (to this day) do not know how to format on ao3, so certain italics didn’t show up :( but i hope you all got the vibes i was going for!
> 
> comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> you can find me [here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeanheir)  
> 


End file.
